Caramel Macchiato
by KurodiaChan
Summary: Dan gets jealous and runs away, whilst Pj and Phil try to find him. Phil has a surprise for Dan in the form of a small black box with a gold ring inside.


Dan looked away, he couldn't look at what had just happened in front of him. He started to walk towards the door, dire thoughts storming through his mind. _He doesn't love you. You know what you saw Dan, he cheated on you and it's all because you're not good enough for him, thank god he finally realised that._ Dan started to walk down the stairs, he used every nerve he had in his body to stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

"Dan, wait! It's not wha-" Phil exclaimed, but was interrupted by the sound of the door slamming shut. Dan was gone and it was all his fault. Dan got the wrong idea, but Phil couldn't do anything to change Dan's mind and make him come back.

Dan was walking down the cold streets of London, his breath clearly visible in the frosted air. He decided to walk down to Starbucks to keep him warm and to process everything that has just happened. He opened the door and immediately ordered a hot drink. Caramel macchiato, one of Phil's favourite drinks. He sat down by a table as far away from other people as he could. He looked out of the window, he saw couples walking together, holding hands and kissing. Dan couldn't stand that image, he now felt warm tears descending down his bleak cheeks. He felt his phone vibrating in his back pocket, he looked down. It was Phil. Phil was trying to call him. Dan didn't want Phil to tell him how 'it's not what it looks like' or 'you just got the wrong idea'. He knew that Phil wasn't mendacious, but maybe, just maybe, this time Phil was going to lie to him. Dan decided to put his phone on aeroplane mode, he wasn't ready to speak to Phil, not yet.

Phil tried calling Dan again, but it was no use, it would only send him straight to voice mail. _What if Dan finds someone else? What if I've ruined our relationship forever. It's all my fault. Dan saw me and Pj hugging, but it wasn't what it looked like. I just told Pj that I was going to propose to Dan this evening, so he decided to hug me. It just so happened that Dan decided to walk into the living room in that exact moment._ Phil couldn't stop sobbing, still standing in front of the door. He heard Pj coming up to him.

"Phil, it's not your fault, so please don't cry. We'll try calling him a couple times more and explain to him what happened. I'm sure he'll come back when he knows the full story." Pj said reassuringly as he put his hand on Phil's shoulder. Phil shook his head and took Pj's hand from his shoulder.

"It won't work. Every time I try to call him it just sends me straight to voice mail. Pj, what if he does something to himself? You know how Dan reacts with jealousy, I can't lose him, he's the love of my life!" Phil shouted. Pj began to put his shoes and coat on, Phil looked at him in confusion.

"Where you're going?" Phil asked with tears still streaming from his eyes.

"I'm going to find Dan. I can't just stand here and watch you cry, so if you want to get the love of your life back to you then I suggest you come with me." Pj explained. Looking at Phil as he started to put his own coat and shoes on.

They stepped outside to the autumn night, it was colder than they expected.

"Where does Dan like to go with you when you're in town?" Pj asked, looking over at Phil.

"There are two main places to which we always go, the park because it's beautifully lit up at night time, and Starbucks because we both get cold very easily and we enjoy our Pumpkin Spiced Latte's in autumn." Phil answered, looking down on the ground.

"I think we should go to Starbucks first, it seems like it's the first place Dan would go to since it's this cold and Dan didn't take a coat with him." Pj suggested as he started to walk in the direction of the closest Starbucks in the area.

They were now both stood in front of Starbucks. Phil decided to peek through the glass door first, so they wouldn't have to awkwardly leave after going inside for two minutes. Phil scanned the room, he didn't see him at first, but then he looked towards the back table and that's when he saw him. It was Dan sitting by himself and drinking what looked like a caramel macchiato from this distance. Phil smiled for a second only to brush it off and turn around to Pj.

"He's in there, I think you can go now, I'll take care of the rest." Phil said in a soft tone.

"Are you sure?" Pj asked, doubting his friend.

"Yes, I am sure." Phil smiled.

Phil walked into Starbucks, he noticed Dan had his earphones in as he approached him. Phil was stood directly behind Dan and since he still didn't notice, Phil decided to hug Dan from behind. Dan expeditiously took the earphones out of his ears and looked up at Phil.

"Phil, what are you doing? Go back to your new boyfriend and kiss or whatever you guys were doing there." Dan said wistfully, trying to avoid eye contact with Phil as he sat down opposite him.

"Dan look. Pj was only congratulating me so he hugged me, I promise it wasn't anything else." Phil assured Dan as he plastered a grin on his face.

"How am I supposed to believe you? Anyway, what would he be congratulating you for?" Dan asked expecting an answer to his question.

"I'll tell you at home, so come on and finish your caramel macchiato as it's quite late." Phil answered, trying not to ruin the surprise of the proposal.

"Phil, I'm not going anywhere unless you tell me." Dan said in a stubborn tone.

"This isn't really the place, I don't want to tell you this in front of all of these people." Phil replied in a similar tone. He didn't even wait for Dan to say something he just grabbed his hand a started leading the way back to their apartment.

"Okay Phil, we're home now, can explain all of this to me now?" Dan asked as he went into the lounge.

"Give me one second!" Phil exclaimed from the other side of the room. He rushed into his room and opened the bedside cabinet. There it was, a small black box with a shining gold ring inside. He showed it into his pocket and rushed back into the lounge.

"So Phil can you ex-" Dan started talking, but was interrupted by Phil's lips pressed against his. Dan pulled away. "Phil just explain it to me!" Dan shouted. He was now clearly angry and scared that Phil had lied to him.

"Dan, I can't imagine my life without you, so I decided." Phil said as he knelt down in front of Dan taking the black box out of his pocket. "Daniel James Howell, will you marry me?" Phil asked, looking Dan straight into the eyes. He felt his heart pounding in his chest. He saw a smile starting to appear on Dan's face. Dan covered his mouth with his hands, his eyes clearly starting to tear up.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Dan exclaimed, hugging Phil right after he stood up from the ground. Phil took Dan's shaking hand and placed the ring on his finger. He leant into a quick kiss.

"I love you. This is why Pj hugged me, I told him that I was going to propose to you tonight." Phil explained still looking at Dan's beautiful smile and tears falling from his eyes.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you and I just ran away like that, I promise this was the last time." Dan promised. He pulled Phil into a tight hug. "We will have the best wedding of the year." Dan said with a grin plastered on his face as he once again kissed Phil's soft lips.


End file.
